No Way!
by BrandNewKenji
Summary: As the show ended, the young man stood up and placed a hand on her head and gave a warm smile then faintly said, "I'm sorry for doubting you."
1. I

**まさか！(_Masaka!_)[No Way!]**

_I do not own Ore Imouto ga Konna ni Wake ga Nai._

_

* * *

_

Kyousuke laid in bed, relaxing to let the morning pass. It's a beautiful Saturday morning outside, but he chose to stay in bed to enjoy these peaceful moments for some more time. The birds outside chirped in harmony, as he turns to face his desk. Picking his head up, and laying his cheek on his palm, he wonders if he should beat that eroge Kirino assigned him at the start of the week. Letting out a sigh, he places his hands behind his head while facing the ceiling.

Well, that peace and quiet he was hoping for eventually ended with some loud knocking on his bedroom door, "Kyousuke! Mom's calling us for breakfast!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Kyousuke sits up from his bed. Scratching the back of his head, he needn't to respond. His little sister probably went down by herself already anyway.

Grabbing his change of clothes off his computer chair, he gets out of his room. Shutting the door behind him, he proceeds to descend the stairs. The door to the living room was open, and his mother saw him pass by. She called out to him, "What about breakfast?"

"I'll take a shower first." Replied Kyousuke, as he went on towards the bathroom.

After taking his morning shower, he enters the compound room. On the couch sat his father, reading the daily newspaper. To the single seat was Kirino, doing her nails while reading a magazine. His mother was already cleaning their dishes, as his breakfast still stayed on the table. Taking his seat, "**いただきます。**(_Itadakimasu_.)"

Afternoon had arrived, and Kyousuke stayed upstairs to finish his weekend homework. His father was always stuck downstairs, and his mother was out shopping. Most of the time, Kirino will be next door playing another eroge. Setting in the final word of his essay, he leans back on his chair. With pencil in hand, "What now?"

With sly eyes, he stares at the mattress of his bed, "There's no helping it, right?"

Standing up, he approaches his bed. Looking out the window, he closes in the curtains quickly. Flipping on his lamp's switch, he kneels down. Reaching into his mattress, he tries to feel for 'it'. There it was, and he pulls out one of the latest issues of '**眼鏡モデル**(_Megane Moderu_)'.

On the other side of the wall, was Kirino. Busying herself as she played eroge at her computer desk, she gives out little squeals as she reaches a climax in her game. From time to time she would, but now was the time for a break. Removing her headset, she sets it to the side of her laptop. Accessing the in-game menu, she saves her game, and exits out. All that was left, was her laptop's background of '**メルル**(_Meruru_).'

Getting off the computer chair, she spins around and crashes into her bed. Her pillows jumped in the air as she hit the pink sheets. Grabbing a stuffed toy near her, she hugs it tightly, "I can't wait for the next installment! I just can't wait!"

Letting go of the stuffed toy, she stands up and stretches. Reaching up on her toes, she then spins as she stayed still from her waist. "Now then…"

Walking toward the door, she takes hold of the knob. For some reason, she takes a look at the wall to her brother's room. Huffing, she leaves.

As Kyousuke was enjoying drooling over the pictures of the magazine, he was completely enthralled by the provocative looks the girls were giving out. Sure, it's not a porn magazine, but still, Kyousuke just loved this series as a mature man. A mature refined gentleman, as he would put it.

Gulping in his spit, he trails his eyes from the bottom of the page. Following the light pink socks of the girl, he moves farther up. Now, he is staring at the brownish, crumpled skirt that laid on the white sheets of the bed. Going a bit more, he can see the white with blazer shirt opened. He can see the gap between this girl's breasts, and he even let out a 'Whoa'. The school-girl pictures were his favorite, and he just couldn't help but like the theme. As he finally reached the girl's face, what he saw, struck him devastatingly. "**なんだ！**(_Nanda!_)"

His brother's yell echoed throughout the house, as Kirino just passed by his room. She was actually startled at the sudden scream, quickly ducking her head a bit. Swiftly, she opens the door to her brother's room. There he was, sitting at his desk, silent. She approaches him, and what she saw also shocked her.

Kyousuke reacts, and he closes the magazine and puts in away inside his desk's drawer. He turns to face his sister, and tries to show his hand to tell her that it's nothing. Although his expression wasn't helping at all, he was caught red handed. His sister stood there, quiet, her dark aura emanating. It was inevitable.

Five minutes later…

Kirino has returned to her room, and Kyousuke sat dumbly at his desk…his sister's hand mark slapped across his cheek.

Taking out the magazine once again, he flips back to the page. There it was, the school-girl themed photo. A girl who wore a brown base school winter uniform. Her frail figure on the bed. Her glasses and beautiful eyes staring at the camera. Her light brown, short cropped hair. Before Kyousuke closes it, he lets out a sigh, "**麻奈実…**(_Manami…_)"

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't had any ideas as I was revising Resident Evil - Soul Society. So, I decided to contribute to the Oreimo category. I sure would like to see this category grow!


	2. II

**まさか！(_Masaka!_)[No Way!]**

_I do not own Ore Imouto ga Konna ni Wake ga Nai._

* * *

**京介**_(Kyousuke)_ stood up from his computer chair, and tossed the magazine towards the waste basket next to his desk. He stared at the issue for a while, before turning off the lamp light. Clearing the curtains out, the afternoon sun enters his room. Organizing his papers, he stashes it inside his bag. Laying it against the desk to the side, he then sits back down on his spinning chair.

Idly pushing himself forward and back, he was shocked at the new issue of his favorite model magazine. Who would have thought that Manami would actually consent to doing such a thing. What about her family? Did they even approve of this? Thinking about the magazine, he was grateful that it wasn't an indecent kind of series. If he saw the innocent girl he always knew from childhood on such a thing…

Kyousuke's father lowered down his newspaper the moment he heard a yell from upstairs. It was as though he was in intense pain. Then again, hearing the following slap made him consider what the problem may have been. Hopefully, the neighbors did not call 119. Such a scene would be a hassle. How might he explain that to his wife?

Huffing, he picks up the newspaper again. His son is a man now. He can handle his own problems by himself. Every man had pride. Every man has a right to not ask for assistance. May it even be from his own father.

An image of his wonderful daughter abruptly pops into mind. Once his daughter reaches his son's age…he would still support her. After all, he has helped raise such a cute little daughter. Smirking, he continues to read the newspaper.

After a few minutes of reading yet another article on a '**殺人事件**_(Satsujin Jiken)[Murder Case]_', he can hear footsteps coming from the staircase. Slipping an eye to look at the open door of the living room, he sees his son pass by. Wearing navy jeans with a long sleeved shirt in white. He held no expression, as he left the house. Something much more had happened, but he was unsure if he must intervene in Kyousuke's affairs.

Huffing once more, he catches on of where he left.

_**バカ兄貴**__**!**__(Baka aniki)!_ **桐乃**_(Kirino)_ screamed mentally, crushing a pillow in her chest. Right when she was about to head downstairs for juice, he then hears her brother scream. She was actually worried about him, when she barged into his room. Though by the moment she saw that indecent photo on the desk, she was furious, and couldn't control herself. It was ridiculous that she even worry about such a sick, uncaring…she stops there, and quietly clutches her light blue hoodie. Her face sympathetic, _I hope…he's alright._

Two knocks come in from the outside, and she jumps off her bed to open the door. Meeting with her father, "W-What, do you want?"

"Do you know where your brother is going?" He asked, then averting his eyes away from his daughter.

She sways her head 'no', and closes the door.

"**なるほど…**_(Naruhodo...)_" Murmured her father.

Leaning back against the door, she slides down to sit. Letting out a sigh, she searches in her yellow shorts. As the girl takes out her phone, she flips it open and immediately presses a series of buttons. Her eyebrows form a faint frown when she finds **田村**_(Tamura)_…**麻奈実**_(Manami)_.

Not a call dialed to her, or even a single text message sent. Sometimes, there would be calls that ring from Glasses-Girl, but those are inevitably ignored and canceled immediately. There would also be trivial text messages. She never replied back once. Just sending anything was gonna be a hindrance.

When she got her first phone, Glasses-Girl was one of the first people to exchange numbers with her. It was like she was always going to be persistent whenever she meets her. Wasn't it obvious that she doesn't like her at all? Why is she trying so hard? Why is her brother so protective of her?

Suddenly, she grew silent, as she tuckered the phone away back into her pocket. Why is Kyousuke so protective of her anyway? Is it because she's a childhood friend? Or does he actually see her as something more? She hugs her knees as she stalled on the floor.

For hours, Kyousuke had been wandering around aimlessly. What was blue had already turned into crimson orange. Simply put, the day was coming to an end. Still, no progress on his own end. He wanted to end up somewhere…yet he ended up here and there, places without interest. Simply walking from place to place with no intentional goal. Following only whatever path was in front of him. Somehow, he miraculously stops before Manami's house.

Quickly shutting his eyes to look down, he fisted his palms. Why does he have to be here? This wasn't part of the plan. God must be playing around with his life again. As he opens his eyes, another shadow was crossing his. There she was, Manami, whom he stared at. Kyousuke was breathless.

"**きようちゃん？**_(Kyou-chan?)_" She said, holding a bag of groceries in one hand.

The boy avoided eye contact, hiding away his face on the other direction. Why would she even do such a thing? Isn't she the person with a normal life whom he admired so much? Always smiling, without any worries and burdens? Quickly, he felt selfish for thinking in such a way.

"Kyou-chan, is something wrong?" She asked, as she tries to see his face.

With his sleeve, Kyousuke brushes his face, "**だいじょうぶ。**_(Daijobu)_" He tried to sound as cheery as possible.

The girl with glasses smiled at the reply, as she opens the gate. Kyousuke stood there with hands in his pockets. Manami then drops the groceries aside and runs up to him, bringing up his hands, "Uhmm…" she stuttered, "…would you like to have dinner?"

Kyousuke felt amazingly joyous. Nodding, "**うん！**_(Un!)_"

Manami brightened up, as she hurries while swiping the groceries. As the gate was shut by Kyousuke, he turns around to see his friend waving at him. He smiled, as he follows. This is the Manami he knew. Well, this is how she's always been. The presumption of Manami to be completely different was now gone. Even if this is just a façade, he would always care for her.

Though he seriously does want to heavily lecture her for not warning him about her modeling career. But choosing the right time is difficult. Is she hiding it?

Stepping into the house, he could hear the tap water of the sink going off in the kitchen. Taking off his shoes, he asks, "Where's **おじいちゃん**_(Ojii-chan?)_"

"They're out for tonight." She answered, with the tap water turning off.

Lining his shoes up next to Manami's, he calls, "Ya need any help?"

"Sure!" The girl quickly replied.

Entering the kitchen, he can see a box for curry. It looks like the vegetables have been cleaned. Walking over to the cabinet, he takes out a bowl. As he heads towards the pantry, he sees Manami peeling potatoes. Looking at her in an apron, peeling potatoes, and humming a tune…he stared for a while, until she looked back. "**ごめん！**_(Gomen!)_"

Flustered, the young man kneels down to scoop up rice, which he then dumps into the bowl. Closing up the pantry, he stands up to walk to the sink. Laying down the bowl, he turns on the tap water. Filling it up, he starts to swish the rice around. Now he's also humming the same tune as Manami.

Staring at each other, they exchanged smiles.

The two sat across each other from the table, with plates of curry rice, "Itadakimasu."

Manami picked up her spoon, but before digging in, she watched Kyousuke. He was happily eating, and that made her happy. Just watching him enjoy something she cooked…

"**おいしい！**_(Oishii!)_" Praised Kyousuke.

"**ありがとう…**_(Arigato…)_" She weakly replied, slightly blushing.

Half an hour later…

Manami sat on the tatami, with Kyousuke's head on her lap as they watched television.

Kyousuke sits up, "I've gotta go soon."

"Okay." Responded Manami.

The moment the show ended, the boy stood up and placed a hand on Manami's head. He faintly lets out, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

As he walked out of the room, he slides the door behind him. Following to the entrance, he sits down to put his shoes on. After tying them, he leaves the house.

Stopping at the gate, it was as though nothing had even changed after seeing her in the magazine. As he had expected after meeting her face to face, she was still herself. Being a persistent follower of 'Glasses Model', it seems like his friend had only started this month.

With the creak of the gate, Manami suddenly runs out for him. The girl leaps into his arms, clinging onto him. Unable to see her face, she hid in his chest. He had a moist feeling seeping through his shirt. He was shocked, as to why this was happening. It was too sudden, "Ma…nami?"

"You saw it…" She mumbled, then letting out a sob. Picking her head up, she reveals a desperate face with tears. "…didn't you!"

The magazine…could she be refe-

"I'm sorry, Kyou-chan!" She shouted. Hiding into his chest again, hugging him. The boy hesitated to wrap his arms around her, for he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I've just…" She lets out a whimper, "…wanted you to notice me."

As Kyousuke heard that, he immediately embraces her tightly. The girl looks up slowly, her face clearing up. He had his eyes closed, as he settled on her shoulder. Raising up her arms around Kyousuke's neck, she smiled. As he moves back to gaze into her eyes, he kisses her…as Kirino silently watched.

* * *

**A/N:** What was once a one-shot, is no longer a one-shot. I wanted to continue it. Oh, and I fixed some things. If you understand, then okay. If you don't, that's fine too.


	3. III

**No Way!**

_I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Wake ga Nai._

* * *

An irritated groan expulsed from the well-formed lips of the young girl as she stretched an arm complemented by her arched back out to the sky while she made way down the street during a nightly retrieval for her older brother, who went missing for the last few hours, and when she considered the events that occurred earlier today, there was only one place that the high-school boy would naturally come to; within the thoughts that sped through her mind during his absence, she recalled that he had a tendency to find himself at the source of his problems whenever he appeared bewildered. She, however, followed through this bewilderment and found the streetlamp that lit the front of the house of the Neighbor Girl, and made out a figure that stood at the gate in the distance. It was her brother, Kyousuke, though something seemed odd about his expression as she observed him, there was a look of surprise that soon led to another figure that clung to him from the house.

It was none other than Manami, who dug herself into the confines of Kyousuke's shirt, who was stunned as his arms hovered over the frail girl. All that the junior high student could see were the enthusiastic words that echoed no sound from the girl who held her brother, while the streetlight reflected the tears on her cheeks. The two settled in their stand, as it may have been a silence that befell them, until the young man abruptly embraced the person before him in an amorous manner, which caused Kirino to skip a beat.

'What's the meaning of this?' she thought, confused of how this progress in their relationship stepped up so suddenly.

Kirino watched as they entered into a deep gaze for each other. The girl's deft fingers caressed her brother's back through the fabric of his shirt, and crept her slender arms to lock on the nape of his neck, followed by a smile that enticed the boy to pull her body against his. The rest that followed occurred in a moment, as his lips first brushed against hers in an attempt, until he pursued and locked their mouths in a passionate kiss under the light.

The young girl a few ways down the street looked in awe, her breath erratic in nature, and her heart on a run as she witnessed this; she never wished to learn of this and ran the opposite direction to avoid a confrontation with Kyousuke.

The following morning was welcomed by a rasp from the door to Kirino's room, with a few words outside from her elder brother, "Mom made breakfast."

She gave no response to the man on the other side, and lingered in bed until the heavy footsteps dissipated from earshot; the girl rose from the rose-pink blanket then curled with the fabric tucked in-between her legs and chest, while her disinterested gaze wandered about in front of her. With a brief push, she reached for the heart-shaped pillow at the end of the bed and hugged it tightly while she hid the melancholic expression that settled on her face. Expecting to be filled with anger, only a state of disinterest in the entire matter remained after the tears dried up through the night.

What transpired last night suddenly caused a rupture in her view of Kyousuke, that to interact with him would become limited… even she was confused as to what she wanted out of this, and tried to decide that maybe to act in modesty was the new route for her interactions with him, interactions that did not appear to cross the existing boundary between siblings. A new slate was presented to the two of them when he discovered her hobby, and now it seemed like she herself was forcing a new slate onto the table, and she herself knows fully well that Kyousuke wouldn't agree to that; however, she just doesn't know how to deal with the fact that he would be going down the Glasses Girl route.

A light chuckle escaped from her lips as she unconsciously made light of the situation, and realized her crying when a tear dropped onto the pillow.

If he does, indeed, seal himself to Manami, then he would naturally set up a wall between himself and his younger sister, and the more Kirino faced reality, the heavier the tears became. Their relationship will go through a change, which may be subtle at first, but she knew that it was inevitable the moment any girl made their move. This entire time, a single kiss would have been enough to change his opinion, but the taboo of such a thing separated their bodies from going any further.

Thrown into a state of unexpectedness, Kirino resolved to see this go through, and even if the amount of special time and actions she's had go away for good, then there is nothing to do but wish for her brother's happiness.

She rubbed the tears with the sleeve of her pajamas, and cursed the young man for having such a large part in her life.

Kyousuke took a plastic food cover with a flattened top and placed it over the seared fish as he began to set aside his younger sister's breakfast, and proceeded to lift the pink mug of sweetened milk to his lips, and drank half through to help with the cleaning. He ripped a piece of cling wrap and tucked it onto the bowl of miso soup, as well as the bowl of already garnished rice and moved them over the cover; he topped the small plastic container that contained the tsukemono, or pickled vegetables, with its lid and wiped the tabletop clean.

The young man looked over to the sink and observed the dishes he had left from earlier, as he eyed the rest of the milk from the cute cup and laid it down on the board, then walked over to turn on the faucet then he rolled his sleeves; from a sliver of a peek in the hallway, his little sister watched him arrange her morning meal, and noticed the milk-marked shape of his lips on her cup.

'I wonder if Kirino is still upset over yesterday,' Kyousuke thought as he applied dish detergent onto the sponge in his hand, 'I haven't talked to her since, maybe I should call her down again.'

She stared at the dazed face that ignored the running water, and the countenance sprung back to reality to wash the dishes. He may be thinking about that girl, she told herself, and turned towards the staircase to make way back to her room. As soon as the elder brother finished the dishes, a determined shine appeared in his eyes to come up to his sister's room; he removed the wrapping from the bowls and organized the food onto a tray.

Another round of knocks came from the door as Kirino huddled even closer in her bed, wishing that he would just ignore her for today, but was persisted from beyond the door, "Pause your eroge for now and have some food," then he added with some enthusiasm, "I even reheated it for you."

Now the girl felt obliged to open the door when he's being considerate, so she swung down from her bed and stepped towards the door, "I'm opening it."

A victorious grin was on the boy's face with the tray in his hands, "I knew you couldn't resist the temptation of reheated miso soup."

Something particular she noticed placed on the tray was the refilled mug of milk, and she could make out the details of where his lips were from before. She gestured him to come into the room, and a desire welled up in her to touch that spot with her own lips, but saw this as 'playing dirty' against what may already be an established relationship between Kyousuke and Manami; however, she was prepared to enjoy the indirect kiss because no one would know but her anyway, and she may as well get some small pleasantries out of him until he's committed to Glasses Girl for good.

A brief smile made way to her face as she sat down, and the other settled the tray on the bed next to her then carried the small table near the door to put in the center of the round green carpet at the heart of the room. Kirino waited for her brother to arrange the dishes onto the low table, and then lowered herself to the carpet and clapped her hands together, "Thank you for the food."

The first thing she did was pick up her cup of milk and placed her lips to where Kyousuke drank, and as she set it back down, a wide grin stretched across her face, while her brother leaned his chin against the back of his hand and commented, "You're in a better mood already."

She let out a giggle, "Of course I am~"

* * *

**A/N:** Over three years have passed since I have updated anything at all, and I deeply apologize if you have been looking forward for an update on this story. I have decided to return to and pay full attention as I have escaped the rut I've dealt with for years. As for the future of 'No Way!', I will try to update the story bi-weekly as I've yet to plan out where I wish for the story to go, all while being flooded with reality and other personal projects. I hope to make your days worthwhile once again!


End file.
